Meet Sonic and his Friends/You Can Fly
(After the kids are in bed, Giselle and Robert, all ready for the party, exited the house as Giselle still looked concerned on what the girls, except Morgan and the Dazzlings, told her a few minutes ago) Giselle: Robert? Do you really think the children will be safe without Teddiursa? Robert: (Locking the front door) Safe? Of course they’ll be safe. Why not? Giselle: Well, Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal said something about a shadow, and I.... Robert: (Confused) Shadow? Whose shadow? Giselle: Sonic the Hedgehog’s. Robert: (Unaware at first) Oh, Sonic th.... (Realizes) Sonic the Hedgehog?! (In sarcasm) ''You don’t say? Oh, goodness gracious, whatever shall we do? Giselle: Robert.... Robert: (Sarcastically) Sound the alarm! Giselle: Really.... Robert: (Sarcastically) Call Scotland Yard! Giselle: There must’ve been someone! ''(They walk away to go to the party as Giselle tried to talk to Robert about this) Robert: (Annoyed) Oh, Giselle, of all the impossible childish fiddle-faddle! Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, Miles “Tails” Prower and Knuckles the Echidna, indeed! How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical, when you’re just as bad as they are? No wonder Molly and Dorothy get these idiotic ideas! (Once the two were gone, three shadowy figures came out of hiding on the rooftop of the house along with four small balls of light no bigger than your fist. They then took a peek from the roof to the backyard and saw Teddiursa sleeping down there. Then the three shadowy figures and four lights went to the nursery window and after quietly opening it, they peeked in and saw that the kids are asleep. Then they noticed Teddiursa’s little house and went into the nursery. The three figures and four lights were then revealed to be three male Mobians, three bandicoot fairies, one female and the other two male, and a male Tiki mask. The first male Mobian is a 17-year-old blue hedgehog with blue spiky hair, green eyes and tan skin, and is wearing white gloves on his hands and red shoes with silver spats. He is Sonic the Hedgehog, the kids’ hero of their stories. The second male Mobian is an 8-year-old yellow two-tailed fox with blue eyes, a white muzzle, and a white underbelly, and is wearing white gloves and red and white shoes. He is Miles “Tails” Prower, or Tails for short, Sonic’s friend and partner. The last male Mobian is a 16-year-old red echidna with red dreadlocks, purple eyes and tan skin, and is wearing a white crescent on his chest and white gloves with four knuckles total, two on each hand, red shoes with green cuffs and silver buckles. He is Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic and Tails’ friend and partner. The first bandicoot fairy has long blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a purple flower on the side, orange fur, blue eyes, and clear white butterfly-like wings, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, blue overalls, and pink shoes with white soles. She is Coco Bandicoot, a strong-willed nerdy fairy that lives in both Paopu Hollow and Mobiusland with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles and her magic abilities is tinkering. The other fairy is a humanoid male bandicoot who bears a close resemblance to a maned wolf with orange fur, tan markings at the muzzle and underbelly, a black nose, white teeth, thick black eyebrows, green eyes, triangular ears with black ear innards, reddish-brown hair on his head, styled into a typical Mohawk, and clear blue dragonfly-like wings, and wearing brown fingerless gloves, and is wearing blue denim jeans that stop above his calves, and dark brown and white Converse shoes. He is Crash Bandicoot, Coco’s bold older brother and his magic abilities are spin attacks. The second male fairy is a muscular orange furred bandicoot with brown eyes and wearing black pants, and brown boots. He is Crunch Bandicoot, a friend of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and even Crash and Coco. The mask with them is male that resembles a wooden Tiki mask. He is Aku-Aku, Coco and the boys’ mentor. Once in the nursery, Knuckles was the first to speak quietly) Knuckles: (Whispering) Over there, guys. In that den. (They look around the little house) Sonic: (Whispering) Is it in there? (After looking for a couple of seconds, Coco and Tails sighed in defeat and shook their heads no) Coco: (Whispering with a shrug) We’re afraid it's not in here. Tails: (Whispering) Even my shadow scanner says it’s negative. Sonic: (Whispering) Ugh, it has to be here somewhere. Aku-Aku: (Whispering) Check in there. (Sonic noticed the toy chest from Aku-Aku’s suggestion and he and Knuckles quietly looked in there when all of a sudden, music began playing from a music box on the vanity desk. They turned and noticed Crash peeking in the music box) Sonic: (Whispering harshly) Crash, shush! (Realizing, Crash quickly shuts the music box, quieting it) Crash: (Whispering) Sorry. Knuckles: (Whispering harshly) Quit playing around and help us find Sonic’s shadow! Crash: (Whispering) Okay. (Sonic and Knuckles resumed their search around the toy chest) Sonic: (Whispering) My shadow? Where are you? (As Sonic and Knuckles continued their search, Coco, Crash, Aku-Aku, and Tails continued their search around the top of the vanity desk) Coco: (Whispering) Anything, Tails? Tails: (Whispering) According to my shadow scanner, it should be here somewhere. Crash: (Whispering) Well, I don’t see it anywhere.... (Suddenly, Coco noticed a hand mirror laying on the vanity desk, stood on it, and began admiring herself. Crash and Tails noticed and giggled quietly a little bit while Aku-Aku rolled his eyes with a smile, knowing how much Coco loves to sometimes admire her beauty) Coco: (Whispering) Indeed. I am looking like a smart and beautiful bandicoot myse.... (She suddenly gasped at her reflection upon seeing it again) Crash: (Whispering) What’s wrong, Coco? (Coco measured her hips and got confused) Coco: (Whispering) Do I look fat around the hips? Tails: (Whispering) Of course not. Crash: (Whispering) You’re still healthy and skinny like you always are like a cat. (Coco smiled, glad to hear that she’s not fat. Suddenly, the vanity dresser shook a little. Crash, Coco, and Aku-Aku flew to the source of the vanity dresser, which is the drawer, and realized upon seeing it while Tails walked up to it) Tails: (Whispering) It’s in there! (Coco and the boys then got Sonic and Knuckles’ attention) Coco: (Whispering) Guys! (Sonic and Knuckles went up to them in curiosity) Knuckles: (Whispering) What? Did you find it? Sonic: (Whispering) Is it there? Tails: (Whispering) The shadow’s in here. Sonic: (Whispering) Well, we need to lure it out and try to catch it. Knuckles: (Whispering) It is fast like you. Tails: (Whispering) I agree. Crunch: (Whispering) What we need is someone in the fairy group to go in the drawer and lure it out. (They look at Coco with smug looks on their face) Coco: (Whispering) What, me? Why? Crash: (Whispering) Because you’re fast enough to lure it out. Coco: (Whispering) What?! I’m not doing it. Sonic: (Whispering) Come on! Coco: (Whispering) Nope. How about Crash or Crunch can do it? (Knuckles thought up a reverse psychology idea and smugly smiled at Coco) Knuckles: (Whispering) What’s the matter, Coco? Are you chicken? (Shocked on what Knuckles called her while he clucked like a chicken quietly, Coco turned to him in anger) Coco: (Whispering) What did you call me? Knuckles: (Whispering) You heard me. (Coco clenched her fists and quietly growled angrily) Coco: (Whispering) Nobody calls me a chicken! Crash: (Whispering) So you’ll do it? Coco: (Sighs angrily and whispers) Fine. (Then she turned to Knuckles savagely) Coco: (Whispering savagely) I’m gonna get you for this when we get back. Knuckles: (Whispering flatly) I’d like to see that. Aku-Aku: (Whispering) Enough! Let’s focus on this matter now! (Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku flew back while Coco neared the drawer. Sonic then slowly opened the drawer and Coco flew in the drawer. Once in there, she lured Sonic’s shadow out and once it was out, Sonic quickly shuts the drawer closed, accidentally and unexpectedly trapping Coco in there. In the drawer, Coco tumbled back and lay there, dizzily. Outside the drawer, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku chased Sonic’s shadow, trying to catch it as it flew around the nursery. After the shadow flew behind the sofa chair, Sonic flew behind there too. Suddenly, just as Sonic’s shadow was about to sneak away, the boys noticed and motioned Sonic to turn around. Sonic did so and saw it) Sonic: (Whispering) Ah-ha! (Sonic’s shadow tried to run, but it tripped on the shadow of the table and tumbled over. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles lunged at it and grabbed it. After tumbling past Molly’s bed, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic’s shadow crashed into the nightstand, knocking it over and wrestling until Knuckles got the upper hand. While Knuckles held Sonic’s shadow down, Sonic grabbed a nearby bar of soap and began rubbing it on his foot with his shadow’s foot) Knuckles: (Loudly) Really? Soap? (The others shushed Knuckles, making him realize he talked loud. But too late. Due to the commotion and Knuckles’ loud talking, Toto, the girls, except Morgan, and the Gangreen Gang bolted awake and noticed them) Girls and Gangreen Gang: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! (Startled and realizing they are caught, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles backed away, with Sonic still holding the bar of soap and his shadow respectively. Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku, meanwhile, hid themselves behind a curtain on Dorothy’s bed. Toto, the girls, and the Gangreen Gang then climbed out of their beds and ran up to them excitedly while Toto barked a little) Amy: Wow, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! Tikal: We knew you would return! (In the drawer, Coco snapped out of her dizzyness and peeked through the keyhole and noticed Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles with Sonic’s shadow being greeted by the girls and the Gangreen Gang) Cosmo: By the way, your shadow is saved because of us. Trixie: And what we hope is that it isn’t rumpled. Molly: You know, you look exactly the way we thought you would. Dorothy: But a little taller perhaps, but then again.... (The girls noticed Sonic rubbing the bar of soap on his foot and his shadow’s foot and giggled) Adagio: You can’t stick your shadow on with soap, Sonic. Aria: Yeah. It just needs sewing. (Molly takes the bar of soap back and while putting it back in the bathroom, she turned the nursery light on) Molly: That’s the proper way to do it. (In the vanity desk drawer, Coco tried to climb out through the keyhole, but got stuck) Coco: (Whispering) Ugh, I can’t...! (As she tried to free herself, she suddenly noticed Dorothy coming up to the vanity dresser and in a panic, tried to push herself back in the drawer. During this, the girls continued) Dorothy: Although, come to think of it, we never thought of it. Sonata: Well, sewing shadows, that is. Starlight: Of course, our friends knew it was your shadow the minute we saw it. Amy: So we did you a favor and hid it until you came back. Tikal: That’s right. (Dorothy then opened the vanity drawer, pulled out a sewing kit, and closed it, freeing Coco from the keyhole, despite that the fairy girl bandicoot was still trapped in the drawer. After recovering, Coco got angry) Coco: (Whispering harshly) Stupid girl! (Outside the drawer, Dorothy walked up to Sonic, who slowly flew over her bed still holding his shadow) Cosmo: In fact, one can’t leave a shadow lying about and not miss it. Molly: But what we don’t understand is why Teddiursa had it in the first place. Amy: Yeah. She really isn’t.... (She noticed Sonic floating over the bed) Amy: Why don’t you sit down? (Hand gestures to Dorothy) My older sister here won’t take long. (Sonic does so and Dorothy got the sewing kit ready) Amy: She really isn’t vicious, mind you. Tikal: She’s a wonderful nurse. Dorothy: For a Pokemon, that is. Molly: Even though Father says.... (Finally having enough of the girls’ chatterboxing, Sonic and Knuckles spoke up impatiently) Sonic: Girls talk too much! Knuckles: I thought Squirtle’s chatterboxing was annoying, but now I don’t! Girls: Yeah, girls talk.... (The girls then realized that they did talk too much when Ace cleared his throat) Snake: Well, girlssssss can be chatterboxxxxessssss. (Ace punches him) Snake: Ssssssorry, girlsssss. Trixie: Well, shall we get on with it? Tails: Yeah. (Sonic hands Dorothy his shadow and Dororthy starts sewing it on) Tails: By the way, what are your names? Molly: My name is Molly Hale. Dorothy: And I’m Dorothy Hale. Amy: Mine’s Amy Rose. Cosmo: I’m Cosmo the Seedrian. Tikal: Mine is Tikal. Hale girls: We’re sisters. (Toto barks) Dorothy: And this is my dog, Toto. Adagio: My name’s Adagio Dazzle of the Dazzlings. Trixie: Trixie. Sonata: Mine’s Sonata Dusk. Starlight: I’m Starlight Glimmer. Aria: And I’m Aria Blaze! (Tails turned to the Gangreen Gang) Tails: And you are…? Ace: My name is Ace D. Copular. But just call me Ace. Snake: Mine isssss Ssssssanford D. Ingleberry, but everyone callsssss me Ssssssnake, gotsssss it? Arturo: The name’s Li’l Arturo de la Guerra, but call me either Li'l Arturo or Arturo, okay? Okay. Billy: My name is Big Williams W. Williams. But you can call me either Big Billy or Billy. (Grubber blew a bunch of raspberries, much to Knuckles confusion) Knuckles: What’s with the raspberries? Ace: That’s how he talks. Sonic: Then what did he say? Ace: He said “My name is Grubber J. Gribberish, but you can call me Grubber.” That’s what he said. Sonic: (Pulling an ocarina out) Well, nice to meet you all. (He plays on it a little bit) Sonic: And for the record, Amy, you and the other girls’ names are pretty like you. Amy: (Flattered) Wow, thanks. (Seeing how nice Toto, the girls, and the Gangreen Gang are, Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku gathered their courage and came out of hiding) Crash: Don’t forget about us. (They noticed and Tails introduced them) Tails: These are our friends, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, and Aku-Aku. Cosmo: Nice to meet you. Tikal: (Agreeing) Indeed. (Toto barked happily in agreement. Remembering something, Knuckles changed the subject) Knuckles: Anyway, is this Teddiursa the little bear-like Pokemon you’re talking about before? Molly: Yes. Amy: Speaking of him, how did she get Sonic’s shadow? Sonic: Well, the other night, she got scared and tried to shoo us away while we were at the window. Tails: And when we got out, Teddiursa shut the window, only for Sonic’s shadow to get caught in here and then Teddiursa grabbed it from us. Arturo: What were you doing at the window? Sonic: We came to listen to Molly, Dorothy, and their sisters’ stories. Knuckles: And I can honestly say they were well told. (In the vanity drawer at the same time Sonic and Tails explained about how Sonic’s shadow was taken, Coco grabbed a sewing pin and tried to pry the drawer open with it. But then she slipped on some beads, bumped into the drawer wall, and dropped the sewing pin. Back outside the drawer, the girls and the Gangreen Gang realized about what Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles meant by “stories”) Dorothy: Mine and my sisters’ stories? Molly: They’re all about you. Tikal: And like Knuckles said, they are well told. Sonic: Well, yeah! Knuckles: We like them. Tails: We then tell them to the Lost Starter Pokemon. Snake: (Confused) The Losssssst Sssssstarter Pokemon? (Realizes) Oh yeah, that’ssssss right! Amy: They’re your team. Adagio: Just like me, Starlight, Trixie, Aria, and Sonata are a team. Ace: And me and my guys. Crash: The best of the bunch! Aku-Aku: That’s right. (Dorothy finished sewing Sonic’s shadow on Sonic’s feet and after cleaning up, she and the others watched Sonic trying out his fixed shadow) Sonic: Wow, my shadow is perfect again! (The boys went over to Sonic, happy to see him with his shadow again) Aku-Aku: It is, indeed. Tails: And it is obeying you again! (Laughs a little) Cosmo: We’re so glad you came back tonight. Molly: Yeah. (Then spoke sadly) But Dorothy and I might never see you again after that. Crunch: Why’s that, Molly? Crash: Why are you sad? Molly: Because Dorothy and I have to grow up tomorrow. (Sonic's group was shocked suddenly) Sonic's group: Grow up?! (Dorothy takes the sewing kit and placed it on the vanity desk) Dorothy: Tonight’s mine and Molly’s last night in the nursery. Ace: Yeah. Billy: We’re even upset about it too. Sonic: But that means no more stories! Molly: (Sighs sadly) Yeah.... (Sonic got an idea suddenly) Sonic: Well, we’re not gonna let that happen! (Takes Molly and Amy’s hands) Come on! (Even Knuckles took Dorothy and Tikal’s hands and Tails took Cosmo’s hand. In the vanity drawer, Coco found a pair of scissors and just when she grabbed them, she heard Amy and Molly suddenly) Amy: Wait! Molly: Where are you taking us? Sonic: To Mobiusland. Coco: (Shocked) What?! (She peeks through the keyhole and realized) Girls: Mobiusland?! Amy: Really?! Sonic: Yeah! Knuckles: You’ll never grow up there! Tikal: Wow, you guys. Cosmo: That’s a wonderful offer. Aria: I love to see it. Gangreen Gang: So do we! Dazzlings: Ditto! (At the same time the girls said this, Coco grabbed the scissors and starting to slowly pry open the drawer. Outside the drawer, the others were about to go out the nursery window to leave when Toto, the girls, and the Gangreen Gang stopped Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, making them release the five girls) Tikal: Wait a minute! Knuckles: What? Amy: What would Mother say? Dorothy: Yeah. What would she say about it? Sonic: "Mother?” Knuckles: Sonic, you know what a mother is! Sonic: I know! I was kidding around! Molly: Well, a mother is someone who loves and cares for you and they tell you stories, too! (Upon hearing “stories,” Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles brightened up) Sonic: Really?! Tails: Then Molly, you, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal can be our mothers. Knuckles: Come on! Amy: (Stopping the others) Wait! Ace: We all might have to plan this trip. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: (Realizing) Oh, right! Aku-Aku: Better safe than sorry. Cosmo: We just need to pack and leave a note when we’ll come back because we don’t want to stay too long and then we have.... (She shrugs it off) Cosmo: Mobiusland.... Sonata: You really made us happy thinking about it. (In the vanity drawer, Coco almost got the drawer open) Amy: In fact, we are so happy that Cosmo, Tikal, and I shall give Tails, Knuckles, and you, a kiss. Cosmo: Just one kiss. Tikal: On the lips. (Hearing this, Coco got angry) Coco: WHAT?! (She pulls one last time and the drawer was open that she finally flew out) Sonic: A kiss, huh? Tails: A real kiss? Amy: Yeah, you don’t mind, right? Sonic: Nah. I don’t mind. Tails and Knuckles: Me neither. (They were about to kiss when Coco zipped up to Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal and pulled them back by their hair, getting everyone else’s attention) Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal: AAHH!!!! Crash: (Shocked) Coco! Sonic: (Shocked and angry) Coco, stop it! Knuckles: Get her! (Coco released Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal’s hair and tried to fly away, but Crash, Crunch, Aku-Aku and Tails cornered her above Morgan’s bed and after Sonic caught her in his hands, he landed on Morgan’s bed and jumped off. This however, woke up Morgan and making her notice Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles) Morgan: (Gasps) Guys! Wake up, they’re here! (She then climbs out of bed. Hearing Morgan, Charlie, Tom, and Jerry woke up) Charlie: (Sleepily) What? (He notices) Holy Mackerel, they are! (He climbs out of bed too. Tom got up grouchily, but then got happy along with Jerry upon seeing their three heroes. As Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal rubbed their heads in pain, they then pondered about who did this) Tikal: What in the world was that? Molly: And why did it pull each of my sisters’ hair? (Sonic, Tails, Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku came up to the girls) Sonic: That was Coco Bandicoot, another fairy friend of ours. Crash: And my little sister. Tails: And we don’t even know why she did it. Crunch: And our biggest mistake is that we almost forgot her. (Tails noticed Charlie, Morgan, Tom, and Jerry now awake and got Sonic, Knuckles, Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku’s attention on this) Tails: Guys, looks like more kids woke up. Morgan: Hi, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! I’m Morgan! Charlie: My name is Charlie. Morgan and I are also these girls’ sister and brother. How do you do? (He then gestured to Tom and Jerry, who were waving hello happily) Charlie: And this is Tom and Jerry. Sonic: Nice to meet you all. Crash: Pleasure. Morgan: (Noticing Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku) Hey, it’s Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, and Aku-Aku! (Charlie, Tom, and Jerry noticed too) Charlie: Wow! (Jerry peeks in Sonic’s hands and upon seeing Coco, he motioned the others to look too) Morgan: Hey, another fairy! Charlie: Amazing! Ace: She looks like a nerdy tomboy. Sonic: Yes. But she’s a friend too. Crash: Her name is Coco Bandicoot, and like I said, she’s my little sister. And her powers is tinkering. Aku-Aku: She is a tinker that mends all the fairy pots and kettles. (Coco then mumbles something in anger while brooding and Sonic’s group heard her) Charlie: What did Coco just do? Snake: What did she mumblessssss? Sonic: She just mumbled something in anger Knuckles: And we know what she said. Tails: And it's not nice. Tikal: What did she say? Sonic: She says that you, Amy, and Cosmo are extremely ugly girls. (Sonic then released Coco from his hands and Coco flew up on top of a dresser and sat on a lone block. Shocked on what Coco said, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal then glared at Coco) Cosmo: How rude! Tikal: We’re not ugly. Amy: We’re pretty like you. (Coco gives them the cold shoulder) Crash: (Reassuring the girls) Don’t worry. Coco will get used to you eventually. Tails: Just give her time to cool down. (Understanding Crash and Tails are right, the girls agreed) Amy: Okay. (Knuckles then changed the subject) Knuckles: Well, come on, let’s get going! (Morgan and the other boys got confused) Morgan: Where are we going? Molly: To Mobiusland. Morgan: (Excitedly) Mobiusland?! Charlie: Really? Dorothy: Yep! Sonic and his friends are taking us. Sonic: That’s right! (Realizing) Wait, “us” as in more? Dorothy: Yes. Tikal: We can’t go without Morgan and the other boys. Ace: Yeah, we’ll all have a fun time in Mobiusland. Charlie: And besides, I like to meet your team in the form of the Lost Starter Pokemon. Snake: I would like to crosssssss sssssswordsssss with buccaneersssss. Billy: Yeah, and fight pirates, too! Morgan: (Giggling) Billy, buccaneers are pirates. Billy: (Realizing) Oh yeah, that’s right. Arturo: And I would also like to see King Peppy and his Troll clan. (Understanding their desire to go too, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles happily gave in) Sonic: Well, okay, you can come too. Knuckles: But you gotta follow our orders. Tails: That’s right. Charlie: (Saluting) Aye-aye, sir! Gangreen Gang: (Saluting) Me too! Morgan: (Saluting) Me three! (Even Tom and Jerry saluted in agreement) Sonic: And if you’re going, you gotta change out of your pajamas. (Realizing Sonic is right, the kids agreed) Aku-Aku: Don't worry. We'll will magically get you in your daytime clothes. (The kids agreed and Aku-Aku, Crash, and Crunch magically glowed their bodies and when the glowing died down, the kids were already in their daytime clothes from before they went to bed) Knuckles: So everybody ready? Kids: Yeah! (Molly suddenly pondered something) Tails: What’s wrong, Molly? Sonic: You forgot something? Molly: No. (To Sonic) But Sonic, how do we get to Mobiusland? Sonic: We fly, of course. Amy: Fly? Tails: It’s easy. Knuckles: All you have to do is to.... (He begins to ponder suddenly as if he forgot) Knuckles: Is to.... Heh, that’s funny. (He sits on the top of a chair) Tikal: What’s wrong, Knuckles? Cosmo: Don’t you or Sonic or Tails know? Knuckles: Well, yeah, it’s just that we never thought of it before. Sonic: That's right. Tails: It's been a while. (They suddenly remembered and Knuckles jumps off the chair) Knuckles: That’s it! Tails: Now we remember! Sonic: You think of a wonderful thought. (The kids got interested) The kids: Any happy little thoughts? Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: Yeah! Aria: Like toys at Christmas? Morgan: And sleigh bells? Charlie: And snow? Sonic: Yep! Tails: Watch us now! Knuckles: Here we go! (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles flew around the nursery, impressing the kids) Sonic: It’s easier than pie! All the girls except Morgan: They can fly! All the boys: They can fly! Morgan: They flew! (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles lands on a bedpost on Charlie’s bed as the kids ran up to them) Sonic: Now you try. Molly: I’ll think of a mermaid lagoon. Dorothy: (Sighs dreamily) Underneath a magic moon. Ace: I’ll think I’m in a pirate’s cave. Arturo: I’ll think I’m a Troll brave. Billy: I’ll think of tacossss. Amy: I’ll think of you, Sonic. Cosmo: And you, Tails. Tikal: And you, Knuckles. Charlie: I’ll think of science. Snake: I’ll think of comic booksssss. Dazzlings: We’ll think of fashion and honey-bunnies! (Even Grubber blew raspberries on his happy thoughts while Toto, Tom, and Jerry thought hard on their happy thoughts. They take each other’s hands and linked them with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles’) Sonic: Now everybody try. (They prepared to jump) The kids: One, two, three! (They jump in the air and while Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles flew, the kids floated briefly) The kids: We can fly, we can fly, we can flyyyyyyy!!!! (On the last “fly,” the kids fell on Billy’s bed, with Billy crushing poor Tom like a pancake, making Coco laugh at them) Coco: (Laughing) That was ridiculous! (Suddenly, she fell over with the block from laughing too hard. Sonic’s group got confused) Sonic: This won’t do. Knuckles: What’s the matter with you? Tails: All it takes is faith and trust. (They notice Coco brushing herself off, sprinkling fairy dust by accident) Crash: And something we forgot. Sonic’s group: Dust! All the boys: Dust? All the girls: Dust? (Realizing, Coco tried to fly away, but Tails grabbed her gently) Sonic: Yep! Just a little bit of fairy dust. (While Tails shook Coco to make her spill some fairy dust, Crash and Crunch cooperatingly sprinkled their fairy dust onto the kids. Once they were done, Tails released Coco) Sonic: Now think of the happiest things. Tails: It’s the same as having wings. (Morgan and the Gangreen Gang tried first, and they flew successfully. The others followed suit) Molly: Let’s all try just once more. Charlie: Look, we’re riding off the floor! Morgan: Wow! Charlie: Jiminy! Amy: Oh my! Tikal: We can fly! Sonic’s group: (Flying to the window) You can fly! The kids: We can fly! (Toto, Tom, Jerry, and the kids landed after practicing and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ushered them to the window) Sonic: Come on, everybody! Here we goooooooo!!!! (The shouting here woke Teddiursa up in the backyard suddenly. She then looked up and saw Sonic’s group fly out the nursery window) Sonic’s group: Off to Mobiusland! (Teddiursa got surprised upon seeing this. Suddenly, she saw the kids, except Billy, flying out the window, too) Chorus: (Singing) Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought (Billy was the last to fly out the window, carrying his little teddy bear. Coco then landed on the window sill and pouted angrily, for she was jealous of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles paying more attention to Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal than to her) Chorus: (Singing) Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go Like reindeer in the sky (Teddiursa, seeing how fun the flying is now, called to them) Chorus: (Singing) You can fly You can fly You can fly (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and their friends then dove through the air successfully, although Morgan’s umbrella stopped her. Billy tried to dive too, but accidentally dropped his teddy bear. He flew back, caught it on time thanks to Arturo, Tom, and Jerry, and caught up with everyone) Chorus: (Singing) Think of the happiest things It’s the same as having wings (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and their friends flew around a chimney, but while Morgan used her umbrella to fly around, Tom and Jerry missed and flew through two open windows in and out of a bedroom without waking anyone) Chorus: (Singing) Take a path That moonbeams make If the moon Is still awake You’ll see him Wink his eye (The group then flew around above the backyard where Teddiursa is still calling to them) Chorus: (Singing) You can fly You can fly You can fly (Luckily for Teddiursa, Arturo noticed and stopped everyone for a bit. After Teddiursa called out again, the group felt bad for him and after Molly grabbed Coco, she shook her sprinkling fairy dust on Teddiursa. Even Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku helped out with the fairy dust. After thinking a brief happy thought about fun Pokemon battles, Teddiursa suddenly started flying, but the rope held her back until Molly untied the rope from Teddiursa’s neck and Sonic’s group agreed to let Teddiursa come with too) Chorus: (Singing) Up you go With a heigh and ho To the stars Beyond the blue There’s a Mobiusland Waiting for you Where all your Happy dreams come true Every dream that you dream Will come true Sonic: Welcome to the group, Teddiursa! (Then they, including Teddiursa and Coco, all flew away from the house and around the lakeside of the park, where Knuckles glided over a couple of swans while Sonic briefly played his ocarina. Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal admired their reflections until Coco came along and splashed the reflections away, but the five girls just shrugged it off and resumed their flight. Then, a school of fish jumped out of the water trying to eat Coco, but she protected herself by shielding herself with magic and once clear, she resumed her flight with the group) Chorus: (Singing) When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly (Then, on the top of Big Ben, the group landed on the big hand of the clock and looked out to the sky to see two bright stars, with the right side one being brighter) Tails: There it is, guys! Sonic: Second star to the right and straight on ‘till morning! (The group then linked hands together and, along with Coco, Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku, flew into the sky again) Chorus: (Singing) When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly ''(And so on until faded away during the song’s conclusion)'' (The group then flew way up in the air, far away from London, gliding and diving around, until they were high in the sky towards the second star to the right, revealing within it, the island of Mobiusland itself) Coming up: Captain Eggman, Admiral Mephiles, and their crew are introduced along with the Goanna Lizard, and even Eggman and Mephiles’ giant pet Digimon, Seadramon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies